The following publications are considered pertinent for describing the state of the art in the field of the invention:    1. Yosef, I.; Avnir, D. Chem. Mater. 2006, 18, 5890-5896.    2. Behar-Levy, H.; Avnir, D. Chem. Mater. 2002, 14, 1736-1741.    3. Behar-Levy, H.; Shter, G. E.; Grader, G. S.; Avnir, D. Chem. Mater. 2004, 16, 3197.    4. Behar-Levy, H.; Avnir, D. Adv. Funct. Mater. 2005, 15, 1141.    5. Shter, G. E.; Behar-Levy, H.; Gelman, V.; Grader, G. S.; Avnir, D. Adv. Funct. Mater. 2007, 17, 913-918.    6. Behar-Levy, H.; Neumann, O.; Naaman, R.; Avnir, D. Adv. Mater. 2007, 19, 1207.    7. Nesher, G.; Marom, G.; Avnir, D. Chem. Mater. 2008, 20, 4425-4432.    8. Gertner, M. E.; Schlesinger, M. Electrochem. Solid-State Lett. 2003, 6, J4.    9. Neouze, M. A.; Litschauer, M; Australian Journal of Chemistry 2008, 61(5) 329-331.    10. Yosef, I.; Abu-Reziq, R.; Avnir, D. J. Am. Chem. Soc. 2008 130, 11880-11882.    11. Ben-Knaz, R.; Avnir, D. Biomaterials 2009, 30, 1263-1267.    12. Sinai O., Avnir D. J. Physical. Chem. B 2009.    13. Pachn L. D., Yosef I., Markus T. Z., Naaman R., Avnir D., Rothenberg G., Nature Chem. 2009, 1, 160.    14. Nesher G., Aylien M., Sandaki G., Avnir D., Marom G., Adv. Funct. Mater. 2009, 19, 1293.
The references in this specification to any prior publication (or information derived from it), or to any matter which is known, is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or admission or any form of suggestion that that prior art publication (or information derived from it) or known matter forms part of the common general knowledge in the filed of endeavor to which this specification relates.